


Effacer

by Nuwiel



Series: Des mots pour leur monde [14]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 04:50:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18731950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuwiel/pseuds/Nuwiel





	Effacer

Je suis navré Aang. Tout ce que tu vis est de ma faute. Ton sombre destin n’est que le fruit de mon incompétence. Je savais qu’un jour, une guerre éclaterais à cause du seigneur de la Nation du Feu. J’aurais pu tout arrêter de mon vivant, cependant j’ai été absorber par l’égoïsme. Pour simplement me faciliter la vie, j’ai préféré laissez les signes avant-coureurs, sans intervenir. Je pensais que cette idée idiote de gouverner toutes les nations s’estomperais et malheureusement, comme la braise, elle s’est rependue. Lorsque j’ai quitté le monde des vivants, en te laissant le rôle de l’avatar, j’ai su que tu devrais effacer mes erreurs. Je ne pensais pas que cette guerre irait aussi vite. Ce n’est pas pour rien, que l’existence de l’avatar est cachée, même au porteur, jusqu’à un certain âge. Il faut être prêt à endosser ce rôle et la rigueur qui en découle. Tu étais trop jeune, tes amis aussi. Cela a crée un vide en toi, une solitude aujourd’hui exacerbé par la destruction de ton peuple pendant ta fuite de cent ans. Mais comment t’en vouloir ? Tu es juste là pour corriger mes erreurs après tout…


End file.
